The present invention relates to an electro-pneumatic apparatus for controlling the braking of a railway vehicle.
More specifically, the invention concerns an electro-pneumatic apparatus comprising                means for generating a vehicle load signal,        weighting means designed to supply a weighted pneumatic pressure as a function of the load signal, and        first and second braking control means, both coupled to the weighting means and comprising respective relay valves which supply at their outlets respective braking pressures, modulated as a function of said weighted pneumatic pressure, to respective braking actuators associated with the wheels of a respective axle or of a respective bogie of the vehicle.        